the vipers back for blood
by Mr.Den
Summary: what happens when a little community was sent a quiet gift well lets all find out please comment on what you would like to have the OC's name as :0
1. the first blow

"do you know what happened here" said a main but i couldn't really see him because my vision was blurred to badly to see him  
what happened  
"could you please tell me that"

5 DAYS BEFORE THE INCIDENT

"listen miss we don't want to hurt you all we want is the information nothing else ok"  
"..." quiet just sat there looking bored from questioning

"Michelson, Alex, Jim all of you get out for a little i need to have a chat with our guest ok"  
"yes sir" they all said in sequence after they all left i decided to give it a minute before talking to her

"alright quiet will you let me extract the virus from you so you wont die... please  
at this point she was just staring at me with a confused look

"ok look i know about you and i would like to help you ok"  
thats when she done something that i didn't expect she actually smiled at me

ok im going to take that as a yes which means please follow me to the lab for a while so i can sort out this problem you have  
quiet just nodded and followed  
(my guess is that she cant speak becuase of something that happened to her but she can atleast listen so that is cool) so quiet if you dont mind me asking but what "actually damaged your vocal cords or should i say that made you a mute of some sort"  
(she just looked sad at the ground but that was to be expected from that question)  
"ok then please forget what i just said."

 ** _a_ _fter what seemed like 2 hours of walking we finally made it to the lab where quiet simply sat at a table_**

"alright if your ready then we can do some testing on what is going on"  
once we set down i started taking some of her blood while she just sat there staring into my eyes.

when i was done i just decidedto take her to a bed which of course was mine  
"ok quiet you can sleep here while i start doing more research ok"  
she just simply nodded at me and just simply laid on the bed


	2. A little start to finish

**_Spoilers to the game_**

 ** _do not own anything except the story and oc's_**

 **2 days before the incident**

4:30am is what David's alarm clock said as he sat at his desk contemplating on what he has just found out about what cipher has done to her

"Fuk sake skull face had the English parasite put into you... Well fuk this is going to be longer than I thought with you"

As David was talking to himself quiet was slowly getting out of the bed that she slept on (Where am I again.. Oh right at the research base with these people I wonder if it would be OK if I interacted with one of them) quiet though in her head

"God what time is it" _looks at the alarm clock"_ oh god it's to late for me to get some sleep now* sighs* well might as well go see what the rest of the guys are up to" as David walked out of his office for the first time in 4 days he realised that the whole crew where still mostly alseep so he decided to go to the shower to get rid of his BO

quiet (maybe I should go take a shower) as quiet was in a though she didn't really notice the base commander walking right in from of her

as David and Quiet bumped into each over they both got the though that it was an enemy and tried to deck each over which resorted to David falling on the floor and as he fell he brung Quiet down which him and of course that resulted into quiet brining her head down onto his and they both quickly realised that they both just shared a quick kiss from one another

"So you do this often" David said with a stupid shit eating grin on his face

where as quiet just simply end giggled and pulled him up

"So what were you doing all of the past 4 days" David said with a little yawn

quiet done a little demonstration of what she was doing by pretending to sleep

"Huh I though you would have tried to kill someone but hey what can I say you wouldn't expect me to b a kill would you

quiet just got wide eyed "ha I know it" Davis shouted knowing that he was well disguised

In the upper decks with an unknown figure on a phone

"Yes sir I understand bring them tomorrow and the money"

"what about the others"

"well that's simple kill them and get the girl and the samples of research David has"

"right very well then sir M out" _hangs up the call_

 _everyone I am sorry_

 **Ok everyone this is going to sound hard but this story is sadly a prequal that will end by the next chapter but the actual story is going to be set in the real metal gear universe so yea**

 **Ok then bye-bye**


	3. Betrayal from the inside

**_Do not own anything from the game_**

 ** _only story, OC's and weapon and do not own NightCore_**

T **he day of the incident**

After me and quiet had our one sided chat we both went to the showers and I have to say she has a very nice body, But anyway after we dried off we both spent the day together getting to know one another and we both had dinner and went of to do the things we have been doing for the last couple of days which is research for me and sleep for her.

day: Saterday

"sir the base is under attack from armed forces and we have already lost most of the men during the attack" Jim burst ex in shouting at me

"well that's just great exactly what we needed right now*sighs* alright then go get what's left of our men and start setting up defensive position around this platform we need to hold out for a while so use the rail guns and the AA turrets

"yes sir" Jim shouted on his way out to 'tell the men'

"Hey Q get to the top floor and set up a camera link so I can see what is going on up there" she only gave a quick node after taking a sniper rifle out of thin air and she took off to the roof with what I hoped was a camera

after she left I gathered all the important research and put it in a secure location and got all non important research into a pile with fail tests and failed antidotes on top of the paper and set it all ablaze and started walking

"guess it's time to get the sweetie out again I said as I walked to my personal vault

Rifle: a 50caliber anti material rifle codenamed: NightCore

Last used in operation lionheart and in the fall of mother base 9 years ago

"OK Jim status report"

" sir there is 6 black hawks with three mini guns and SHIT RPG" (radio cuts out)

"Goddamit anyone who is still alive help me take out those Fuking copters

 ** _back to present time_**

"Right I remember now after I called that in the truth came in the form of a silent assassin talking a shot straight at me and that's when I realised that the helicopters and the death of the others where a lie in fact Jim, Michalson and Davis killed most of them and faked being attacked with timed C4 and exicutions of my men and quiet finished them off"

"so what happened then" the man said

"ha don't you know ocelot I'm still a killer and that's exactly what I did I hunted down my own friends and killed them one by one until it was only quiet left"

"So what did you do"

"simple I let her go because I didn't want to kill her because she reminded me of that girl... What was her name again. Oh yea PAZ

"we are going to bring you back for questioning and get the research you had because we are going"

"Your still going to trust me after everything that happened"

" yea but only because we kept you waiting huh"

"that's not your line but it's better than you leaving me here.. Ok give me a minute while I get the research and I will see you topside"

 ** _so that's it guy and gals the last part of the prologue to the main story hoped you thought well of it and there will be the main story coming up soon and it will be called A Vipers Bite so yea_**

 ** _bye-bye_**


End file.
